


To be wanted

by GravityUndefined



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Bill, Alpha!Mabel, Alpha!Pacifica, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/F, M/M, Omega!Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUndefined/pseuds/GravityUndefined
Summary: Dipper had a good life for an omega in his opinion. He was working for the Northwest company and had a bright future ahead as the soon to be husband of the alpha heir Pacifica. Their marriage was an arrangement both had agreed to for the benefit of both. But when Mabel takes up all of Pacifica's time, something doesn't sit well with Dipper. One day he comes home early from work and discovers that his soon to be alpha has an affair with his sister. He stands Pacifica up at the wedding and in an impulsive moment, marries himself off to the biggest competitor of the Northwest company, Bill Cipher.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 57
Kudos: 472





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, to start, I very much like Mabel! This just happens to be a story where Mabel does not play a positive role.  
> As for the rest, I hope you very much enjoy this story and more will come later this week.

It had been years since Dipper and Mabel had moved to their grunkles in Gravity Falls. By now, Dipper was working for the Northwest company as an accountant and dating the Alpha heir to the company. Life was good, he had work and a bright future for an omega. The pair wasn’t mated yet, they’d only be expected to once Pacifica took over the company and would need a mate by her side officially. 

Her parents had arranged their dating since there weren’t many omegas within their reach. And in all honesty, Dipper would make for a beautiful mate. A pretty thing to have and show off on her arm. In her parents’ opinion, way better than a beta. 

Mabel on the other hand didn’t work, Pacifica was her best friend and she didn’t want Mabel working. In order to spend time with her whenever she was free, she paid a lot for Mabel. Deep in Dippers’ gut, this had always struck a nerve. It was like just because Mabel was an Alpha, for some reason she didn’t have to work, she was always handed whatever she wanted. 

The fact that the Alpha that was supposed to become his, spend more time with his sister made him feel insecure as well. It wasn’t like he loved Pacifica either but she was set in his future nonetheless. He wanted to be a respected omega, not just a plaything. 

But Pacifica had never made him feel like that, in fact, she had never tried to force her way upon him in any way. She gave him all the space he needed and wanted which felt nice, he wasn’t pressured for anything. His thoughts always wandered this far whenever he was alone and for the moment, he was alone. Coworkers had long gone home but he liked working over, Pacifica knew this so didn’t get worried anymore. Dipper would always come home around 8 instead of 5 o’clock. Today however, he didn’t feel like spending time alone with his thoughts. 

A gentle smile came to his face thinking about what Pacifica must be doing right now, trying on the 115th wedding dress. Oh right, the mating wouldn’t be put off long anymore. Their wedding was set in two days and after that, they’d be expected to mate. Dipper had been living in the Northwest manor for weeks now, together with Mabel. The blonde had insisted on having her best friend there to guide her through and help with the wedding stuff. Dipper suddenly felt guilty for his earlier jealous thoughts, Mabel was just helping Pacifica in ways he couldn’t. He didn’t know the first thing about fashion and wedding dresses are supposed to be picked along with your best friend. With a sigh he closed the books for the night and decided to go home early, maybe he could spend some time with his soon-to-be-Alpha. 

Dipper came home to a dark hall, the servants must’ve been in the kitchen to prepare food for 8 o’clock. Maybe he should’ve let Pacifica know he’d be home early. Though he relished in not being flooded with servants taking his jacket and what not. He hung up his jacket in the closet and made his way upstairs, to his room that was connected to Pacifica’s. The hallway was dimly lit with the nightly lights so he could clearly see the light coming from underneath the door of the blonde’s room. A warm smile made his way to his face, maybe if she was alone his plan of spending time could actually happen. He entered his room and made his way over to his own closet. The room wasn’t big, this wouldn’t be their house anyway. This was originally supposed to be Pacifica’s walk-in wardrobe but was quickly changed to his room once their parents had set up the dating. He put away his bag, took off his shoes and changed into sweatpants and a clean shirt. Taking a minute to lay on his bed, he relished in the silence and the soft sinking mattress that softly hugged his body. 

His eyes were threatening to slip shut when suddenly a loud crash was heard from next doors. Dipper jolted up in bed and was about to call out to Pacifica when he heard hushed snickering from the other side. Out of curiosity he went over to the door and let his eye rest on the cold wood of the door that connected both rooms. 

“Hush be quiet.” he could hear Pacifica talk in a raised whisper tone. 

“Oh don’t worry Paz!” At this voice, his mood shifted to a sad one. Mabel was there, no way that Pacifica would spend time with him then. The brunette slowly got up to return to his bed when another noise raised his attention again. He must’ve misheard... Just to be sure he went over to the door again and slid his ear up against the wood again. 

“Aah~ Paz, yes right there...” Dipper’s heart clenched at this. No way. Maybe, maybe something normal was happening that was just sounding wrong. 

“I told you to be quiet, Mabes.” Maybe Pacifica heard him come in and knew he wanted some rest? Right? 

“Oh hush, Mason won’t be back until 8, time enough for you to finish this.” Mabel answered. Dipper had trouble swalling the big crop that had formed in his throat. No way. He quietly moved over to the keyhole, his hands trembling while the tops of fingers rested on the surface around the keyhole. And with one look through the tiny hole, his whole world seemed to be falling apart. 

There was Pacifica... Naked, on top of his sister. Their movements and hushed noises left nothing to the imagination. Dipper fell backwards with a quiet thumb and neither of the girls seemed to have noticed. He couldn’t believe that his soon-to-be alpha was cheating on him... With his sister no less, who wa s also an alpha. Why. Tears made their way to his eyes. Not because he had truly loved the blonde but because he felt utterly rejected as an omega. If he let her mate him then this would be the rest of his life... His mate cheating on him with his sister, if it happened now then that would never change. An omega simply wouldn’t have a say in that. Tears were freely falling to the ground as Dipper hugged himself. He wiped the tears from his face, this would not be his life. He had always hoped for a good alpha, who took care of him emotionally. Pacifica had seemed like she would be that alpha in beginning but had now proved Dipper wrong. Quickly coming up with a plan, he decided that he couldn’t let them know he knew. He’d show them he was a stronger omega than they thought of him. With a heavy feeling in his stomach he went to bed, he’d need sleep if he wanted to be ready for the wedding day after tomorrow. 

The next morning, Pacifica had left for business already before he had awoken. Dipper had the day off to prepare for the wedding so wouldn’t see her again until tomorrow. Downstairs he found his sister having breakfast at the large table with a tablet in hand to read the news. 

“Hey dipdop! Didn’t hear you come home last night.” 

‘Hmpf, yea cuz you were too busy on alpha dick.’ Dipper thought to himself. 

“Heh, I think I overworked a bit. I came home and took a shower, after that I went to bed. I fell asleep the moment I hit the bed.” 

“Aww Dipper, soon that’ll be over though.” The response made something vile inside him come up. 

“Yeah indeed! Won’t be able to work with a belly full of pups.” He said in the sweetest singsong voice he could muster. By the look on her face, he had hit the jackpot. He didn’t care for pups from a wrench like her anymore, for all he cared she could have her. 

The rest of Dippers’ day consisted of getting washed by the servants and a medical checkup. He hated being prodded like some test subject, the only solace he had was this would soon all be over. To hell with the Northwests. The day soon passed by and night fell, Dipper laid his head down for the last time in that room. 

The next day all the servants were busy preparing the last things and Dipper himself was escorted to the wedding venue. He was expected to stay in the groom’s room until Pacifica’s mother would come get him. As soon as the door closed however, Dipper took his bag that he was allowed to take. He had told them it was reading material to keep himself busy but nothing was more untrue. It had everything in it that would keep him going for a few days. With a self-satisfied huff he looked at the closed door one more time and turned around, climbing out of the window. 

In that moment, he ran. He ran as fast and as far as his legs would take him. His legs would take him into the center of the big city their venue was closest to. Out of breath and in a wedding suit, he attracted quite a bit attention from the people around him. The safest thing to do was start walking towards the city hall, couples go there after their ceremony to officially sign the papers. Pacifica had arranged for someone to come to them at the ceremony, how surprised she’ll be. 

Now that he was clearly walking to the city hall, people paid him less attention. Once at the city hall, he went into the bathroom and opened his bag. There were a few sets of clothing in there. Quickly pulling off the wedding suit and stuffing it in the garbage bin, he hoped no one would notice before he got away. He put on his casual attire and left the bathroom, luckily there was no one keeping watch over it. 

When he went back out through the giant glass doors, he couldn’t help but notice a handsome blonde standing outside in front of a limo. His steps faltered and he stared for a few moments before letting go of the door. The blonde seemed annoyed however and Dipper couldn’t help but wonder why such a gorgeous man would be annoyed at anything. 

“How do you mean she didn’t show?!” He growled at his assistant. 

“I-I’m sorry mister Cipher but she simply didn’t show up.” A small sly smile made its way onto Dippers face. Maybe this would be Pacifica’s reaction too, maybe worse. He hoped way worse. He wondered though, would this man have done something likewise? 

“I can’t say I didn’t see this coming...” The blonde said with a deep sigh. “She didn’t want this arranged marriage, nor get mated to someone without love.” He seemed a bit sadder when he said the last part. 

“I’m sorry mister Cipher. Do I let your father know that the marriage is off?” 

The blonde growled again and seemed very annoyed at this, pissed even. 

“If she at least would’ve said she wouldn’t marry me I could’ve found someone else. I’m supposed to take over the position of CEO next week for god’s sake! I can’t do that without a wife!” 

This had Dipper thinking, Cipher... And then it clicked! This was the Northwests biggest concurrent, even threatening them to just buy the whole company to erase them from the map. He’d show them he was a strong omega. 

“What do you wish to do mister Cipher?” 

“U-um excuse me!” Dipper said before he had well realized he had. He wanted to show he was a strong omega but hadn’t thought to actually do something like this. It was only when he got closer to the blonde that he noticed he was well over a head taller than him. And when Cipher turned around, his aura made Dipper shrink a bit on himself. 

However, noticing that Dipper shrunk a bit, Cipher let his shoulders relax. This way emitting a less intimidating stance. 

“Can I help you?” He asked politely. And wow, were his eyes beautiful. Funnily enough, this was a shared thought of the two. Dipper enjoyed the blonde’s honey colored eyes; he could swear he almost saw stars shining in them. Likewise, Cipher liked his sky-blue eyes, feeling as if he could fly simply by staring into them. 

“U-uhm... I couldn’t help but overhear your... your problem.” He loved the way the small brunette was fidgeting with his fingers while telling him this. It was all too obvious to the blonde. 

“Py, tell my father the wedding is still on.” The blonde said. Dipper’s eyes widened, this man, actually wanted to marry him?! 

“Yes sir, I’ll let him know you’ve ‘upgraded’.” 

“Thank you Py.” 

Dipper was a bit shocked that this had happened so quickly. The blonde turned back around to him with a big grin on his face. 

“Bill, Bill Cipher.” He introduced himself properly. 

“M-Mason Pines.” Dipper stuttered with a blush creeping onto his face. “Everyone c-calls me Dipper though.” The brunette continued while fidgeting more with his fingers at the hem of his shirt. 

“Let’s get on in then, shall we? We’ll have ceremony somewhere in the coming days, I rather first have the documents in place.” 

Dipper slowly nodded at the man but Bill didn’t hesitate. He took Dipper by the arm in a loving way and guided him inside again. They went up the stairs and into one of the offices. A little later they stood back in front of the limousine both with a marriage certificate in hand. 

“Get in Dipper, I’d like to discuss some things while we drive to pick up your things.” 

“I... I got all my belongings with me...” He admitted a bit ashamed. Pacifica had never spoiled him like he did his sister. 

“Oh... Uhm, I’m sorry. Please get in while we drive to my estate then.” Bill could see the surprised look on Dipper’s face. 

“Well, we’re married now, I want my wife to live with me.” Bill stated as he gently stroked the side of Dipper’s face. 

“I-I’m not a wife!” He exclaimed in an embarrassed tone. 

“I know.” Bill laughed. “But the title suits you more.” he winked. Dipper liked the feeling he got from this man, he was obviously an alpha, his smell gave that away. Bill must’ve smelled him to be an omega too. When Bill took his hand to guide him into the vehicle, he could feel butterflies coming to life inside his stomach. He had never had this feeling whenever Pacifica had touched him. 

The inside of the limousine was just as fancy as the inside, it had leather seats and a dark interior. Dipper got comfortable on one of the seats and put on his seatbelt. The blonde softly laughed at seeing this. Bill got comfortable as well and pushed on a small button by the door and the vehicle started moving. 

“That’s to let my driver know we’re good.” Bill clarified while Dipper watched in amazement. Even though he had dated Pacifica, he never got to enjoy the luxury of it. 

“So, Dipper” Bill began as he sat back in his seat and made himself comfortable. He was sitting opposite from Dipper and was staring at him intently. 

“What happened that an omega like yourself would just come up to an alpha to get married on the spot?” Bill looked at him a bit suspiciously, he expected an honest answer. Dipper felt naked beneath that heated gaze but kept the stare. 

“I was supposed to get married today either way.” Dipper began, his fingers going back to the hem of his shirt and his bottom lip being bit on by his teeth. With a sigh he continued. “It was an arranged dating sort of thing, I had to date this alpha until marriage. We got along but she never paid much attention to me. My sister is her best friend, they’d always hang out. My would-have-been alpha would shower my sister in gifts while I never really received any gift, besides not being forced anything upon.” Bill frowned at this, he never liked alphas forcing themselves upon omegas or anyone else. 

“Were you jealous of your sister? Is that why you left?” 

“What? No! I always told myself it was normal ya know, it never sat right but I sure wasn’t jealous. It’s not like I loved that alpha after all.” Dipper stared out of the window a little bitterly. He had jumped from one arranged marriage into an impulsive moment. Bill decided in that moment that he didn’t like that look, he wanted him being shy like before. The blonde wanted to know what the brunette looked and sounded like laughing. 

“I found out two days ago why that alpha never tried anything... She uh... She was adulting with my sister.” Dipper spit out the last part of his sentence. 

“I don’t even feel that betrayed by the alpha but by my sister...” A bitter laugh escaped his lips. “Not that she’s anything else than an alpha.” Bill was surprised at this, it didn’t occur much that two alphas would mate. 

“Hmm... So that explains.” Bill said. “Well, I was in an arranged marriage with one of my dear friends. I knew she was against arranged marriages and we didn’t even have to mate. My father just wanted to be sure there was a possibility of an heir after me.” Bill moved in his seat. 

“But like I had honestly already suspected, she stood me up today.” 

“I left when we were waiting at the venue..” Dipper admitted. Bill laughed out loud at this. 

“So you stood that bitch up too? Good for you kid, I’m proud of you already!” The blonde had to wipe away a tear that escaped from his eye due to the laughter. Bill was so different from other alphas he had met. The blonde actually wanted to know his story, showed genuine interest. His laughter soon died down and he started speaking again. 

“Okay, so here’s the deal.” He had a slightly serious look on his face but his grin never faltered. “You’re my wife now, no worries, I’ll call you my husband when it really matters. You’ll be living with me since you’re now my spouse and I want you well taken care of. However, I did not foresee an extra bed so you’ll have to sleep in bed with me, it’s a king-size so there’s plenty of space.” Dipper shifted a bit at that. 

“If it’s really too much for you, I can sleep on the couch though.” Bill added with a warmer smile. “I’m aware I’m still a stranger to you, so I really do want to give you the opportunity to warm up to me. And I promise I don’t get my affection someplace else.” This made Dipper relax a bit and Bill could tell. 

“I have a day off tomorrow as well so I’d like to take you shopping then.” Bill untangled his legs and got a bit closer to Dipper. “Get you some nice clothes and whatever your little omega heart desires.” he purred. That purr did things to Dipper and he felt his heart trying to jump out of his chest. The limousine made a turn and Bill clicked his tongue. 

“Here we are, I’m sorry you couldn’t get a word in.” He winked at the brunette. The vehicle got to a stop in front of a huge mansion and soon the door was opened by a butler. 

“Young Pines.” The butler greeted him holding out his hand to help him out, how’d he know his name? The confused look on his face must’ve given him away. 

“Pyronica updated all of my servants, they will treat you with the respect you deserve as the spouse of Bill Cipher.” He happily told him. 

Dipper cautiously took the butlers hand and got out of the limousine with Bill following suite. 

“Your house is huge...” Dipper said in amazement. 

“I know.” Bill chirped. One of a kind already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter of our newly weds exploring the manor haha  
> Next chapter will be about what's going on in a certain wedding venue~

The butler didn’t leave his side as they ascended the impressive stairway leading up to the front door. Bill being the gentleman he was, had taken his elbow to lead him and not be too intrusive. 

“Welcome to the Cipher residence.” Bill smiled down at him. Dippers cheeks felt hot, he couldn’t remember being this welcomed at the Northwest residence. Thinking back about it, Dipper doesn’t think he was welcome at all in the end. The subtle bitter look on his face didn’t go unnoticed by Bill. 

“I’m very happy to have you here.” The blonde continued. 

“There’s staff to man the front doors at all times, this is not to keep an eye on you. It’s simply for our security. You can go wherever you want, whenever. There’s someone available to drive you at any time and the butler here can assist you anytime when I can’t.” Bill explained to him. To Dipper this was honestly a bit overwhelming. The doors were huge black wood with golden details and were opened by early mentioned staff. 

“As I’m afraid, I do am an old-fashioned Alpha.” Bill continued as one staff member took his coat from him. 

“M-meaning?” Dipper asked quietly, as this could mean anything really. Before answering however, Bill gently took the loose sweater Dipper was wearing over his shirt and handed it to the same staff member. 

“I do not want my omega to work.” He said strictly. At this the brunette bit his lower lip, would he have to ask Bill anytime he wanted something? 

“Don’t worry your head on anything, you get a monthly allowance on top of anything I will already gift you.” He purred in that low tone Dipper had somehow gotten addicted to already. 

“For now, hungry?” 

“Yes, actually. I wasn’t allowed to have breakfast this morning...” Bill’s eyes widened at this, feeling anger bubble up inside him. 

“Well here you won’t leave until you’ve had your fill.” The blonde stated with a small snap to his tone which made Dipper wince. 

“Forbidding your omega from eating, a disgrace...” He snarled under his breath, if it had been any quieter Dipper for sure would’ve missed it. With a simple sigh, Bill was back to his happy self. 

“Will you... Will you dine with me?” Dipper asked a bit unsure. Pacifica had almost never joined him. 

“What? Of course! When I’m too busy to come home for dining together, you’ll simply be escorted to my office.” Dipper loved that thought, getting to eat with his alpha every day. It was the domestic life he dreamed of. 

The blonde guided him to the dining room where the table had already been set. Two sets of plates with cutlery and everything you could think of was there. Bill nudged his elbow, making the smaller of the two move along towards the table. Bill moved one of the chairs back and nodded for Dipper to sit down. Once the brunette sat down, Bill moved the chair forward again and sat himself opposite from him. They weren’t too far apart, it was a comfortable yet cozy distance. 

“I hope there’s something you like here.” 

“Are you crazy? There’s got to be everything!” Dipper exclaimed, Bill couldn’t honestly be worried there might not be something he’d like right? 

“Well, I don’t know what you like and dislike yet so I had my staff prepare extras.” So Bill did was worried. There were several types of breads, from white to browns and all differing in sizes and shapes. Fruits from apples to the most exotic types out there, all types of cheese and a range of fruit juices to pick from. One can with coffee and one with hot water for tea. The tea leaves were all fresh and handpicked in glass jars labeled with different names. In front of him were two extra small plates, one with an egg sunny side up and the other with scrambled eggs. A small cup with baked bacon and several spices and herbs to add according to his likings. Dipper honestly couldn’t believe it. 

Dipper didn’t hesitate much before carefully digging in, he didn’t want to seem too greedy. He took the scrambled eggs and bacon, two of the brown buns and a glass of Mango juice. The blonde watching him carefully with a warm smile on his face and taking some fruit for himself. 

“So, sweet Dipper of mine.” The sweet tone of it gave some color to Dippers cheeks. “Py informed me that our ceremony can take place next week on monday. Is that alright with you?” Dipper couldn’t believe Bill was actually asking him for his opinion on something this important for the man. 

“U-uhm, yes, of course.” He answered timidly poking at his scrambled egg. 

“After the ceremony there will be an official gathering for myself becoming CEO. It will be a busy day but I’ll make sure you have enough down time in between to get changed and rest some if you so please.” Bill continued. 

“I would love for you to be there with me.” 

“I’d love to spend the whole day by your side.” Dipper answered with a small smile, he really liked the way this alpha treated him. “There’s going to be a lot of people I won’t know, so if it’s okay... I’d really just like to remain by your side...” The brunette didn’t feel like being granted time to rest if it meant being away from the one person who comforted him. And this made a fire rise in Bill, a voice licking at his confidence, whispering ‘mine’.

“Then so it’ll be, my dearest.” 

They finished their meals in a comfortable silence and exchanged looks accompanied by winks and shy smiles. Once they were done, the staff came back in to empty the table and clean. Bill soon enough got up and offered his hand to Dipper. 

“I’ll show you our room now if you’d like.” 

“Yes! I’d very much like that!” Bill liked this enthusiast side of his small omega. He was sure that this was actually the best wife he could’ve ever had. And soon enough his mate. 

Dipper tried to hold on to Bill’s arm but he seemed hesitant to do so. In return, Bill moved his arm a bit further away from his body to create a loop Dipper could hook onto. And much to his surprise, and approval, the brunette did just that. His arm looped through Bill’s, holding his upper arm and his other hand gently resting on his lower. Bill would love to get used to this. 

The blonde guided them out of the dining room, back into the grand hall and up another pair of stairs. They took some turns and honestly if he left Dipper now, he’d be lost. They went to the far end in the back and Dipper couldn’t believe it but they got into an elevator. It got them to the fourth and highest floor of the mansion and when they got off, there they were. 

“Welcome in our room, Dipper.” The room was huge, it was almost the whole floor. There was a big window on the far back with a lounge to enjoy and in the right corner a small library. Two grand oak bookcases filled up the corner with two smaller ones closing in the area a bit. In the middle of that area stood two big comfortable looking armchairs and a table with a lamp. Off a little to the right of the corner were two doors, both rich honey colored. The walls were a gentle beige color with gold and black details painted all across them. In the corner to Dipper’s left was a cuddle couch with what he could only describe as a small private surround cinema. To his right side was a bar that seemed to be for the staff to be manned. In the far-left corner was a computer with multiple screens and a drawing board with lots of equipment. Between the computer corner and the surround cinema was another jet black door decorated with golden triangles. 

“T-there’s no bed?” 

“Oh no haha! The bedroom is through here.” Bill said as he walked towards the black door. He opened the door and beckoned Dipper inside. If he was impressed by the last room, then this simply beat everything. The room was beautifully darkened by black and yellow drapes giving it a special atmosphere. Walking into the room felt like walking through sunrays even though the window drapes were closed. In the middle against the far wall was the king size bed. But even king size seemed like it wasn’t enough to describe the bed’s size. 

It looked like it could easily fit two people and even though Dipper felt slightly ashamed to be thinking of it, a nest. Which reminded him of a small piece of information which Bill might need to know. 

“Uhm Bill?” 

“Yes, my darling?” He grinned in that wide tooth showing smile. Almost making the brunette forget what he was about to say. 

“I... haven’t really gotten ya know...” Bill patiently stared at him with soft eyes to find the right words to phrase what he wanted. It felt nice, Bill didn’t have the need to finish what he thought Dipper would say. It might seem stupid but it made Dipper feel so free and well respected. 

“I haven’t had my first uhm... Heat yet.” 

“That’s fine.” Once again, Bill’s answer surprised him. “We can go see a doctor if you’d like and maybe he’ll be able to tell when your heat is due. You can also get it induced if you’d so want to.” 

Dipper felt a bit ashamed and overwhelmed, Bill seemed to know so much more of the things he was supposed to know. 

“Don’t worry, Dipper. The only reason I know this stuff is because I followed lectures on them. If you feel unsecure about your knowledge on your biology, I can sign you up to attend some lectures on them too?” Bill assumed that this Pacifica person never bothered to have Dipper informed. 

“Yes... Yes I’d really like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you've all been dying to know what happens at the wedding venue, so here it is!  
> I'm sorry this took so long, I don't really have much time to write besides during the weekends.

"A DISGRACE!" A voice yelled throughout the decorated venue room.  
"How. Dare. He."

A certain blonde was sitting on a white fabric decorated chair, face resting in her delicate, manicured hand. Her black suit was made to fit her curves and her jacket flared out once reaching her hips. The pants were beautifully skin tight and her outfit was topped off with white open high heels.

"Mabel, please calm down."

"No! How could he stand up to you? He left the most beautiful Alpha he could ever get his hands on!"

"Mabel! You're not helping!" Pacifica raised her voice. The blonde didn't know wether to feel angry or sad, somehow she felt a bit emotionless. As if she had caused this and in a way, she did. This was such a nuissance on the very day she did not want any trouble.

"Mabel, please, get out for now and get my father. I need to discuss this with him before the ceremony starts."

"Yes, ofcourse!" Mabel smiled to her even in a situation like this. While passing the blonde, her hand carressed her shoulder and lingered a second too long for Pacifica's liking.  
The brunette dissapeared behind the door and so many thoughts flew through Pacifica's mind. It was hard to get a quiet moment in between there. Her stream of thoughts was soon interupted by her father knocking on the door.

"Father..." She sighed.

"Daughter, what seems to be the problem? Miss Pines seemed upset."

"Yes, it seems that Dipper left."

"I hope by 'left', you mean he's returning shortly."

"No father, he left without telling anyone. I'm not expecting him to return at all."

Her father seemed angry at this, but she knew the anger wasn't aimed towards Dipper. No, his anger was aimed at her, for letting this happen. Right now, she was just going to be the next scandal in the family. He could already imagine the headlines.  
In a burst of anger, her father slammed his fist down onto the armoire that held her corsage. The blonde jumped at this but bit her lip, it would do her no good to comment on his fit of rage.

"Fix it Pacifica, I don't care how, I don't care who but you WILL fix this. The ceremony WILL continue." Pacifica's eyes went wide at this, he wanted her to get married to whomever. The small reminder that he didn't care about her hapiness but more about his legacy stung. But right as she was about to open her mouth, a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Mister Northwest, I'm sorry to interupt but the ceremony is starting in 15 minutes." With a deep sigh, Nathan dismissed his secretary.  
"You are getting married today Pacifica, with or without Dipper." When he opened the door to leave, there was Mabel. In his mind, what was better than replacing a Pines with another Pines? Exactly. Nothing.  
He eyed Mabel and turned his gaze towards Pacifica, giving an unspoken command. With that, he leaves, leaving the two girls alone.  
With a growl, Pacifica gets up and aproaches the brunette. She took her hand and like tradition wanted it, bend down on one knee.

"Mabel Pines, will you marry me and take the place your brother left?"

Mabel had not expected anything like this, nothing like this. The brunette had thought that the ceremony would be called off until Dipper returned. This was honestly all she wanted.

"YES!" Her smile couldn't have been brighter and Pacifica was sure that in another universe, where Dipper hadn't been her fiancé, she would've been happy to see the brunette so happy at this. Yes, Pacifica was regretting everything, Dipper would've made a beautiful mate. A loyal and sweet mate, someone she could come home to and feel the warmth of love.  
Somehow, she believed Mabel couldn't give her this. Mabel had been lust, the things Dipper wasn't ready for yet. The ease to put her hands on the fiancé of her brother now made her guts twist. However, it was her own fault, she had let her. She indulged in the adultery and by that didn't deserve a thriving omega like Dipper.

Two maids came in to get Mabel into a white dress that was meant for Dipper. Once the basic dress was on, one of the maids went to get the other pieces and jewelry but Pacifica gestured with her hand to leave them. Mabel's hair was quickly fixed into a loose braid that draped across her shoulder and a veil was added at the top of the braid.

Pacifica offered her arm to her which Mabel gladly took. They both made their way into the main hall of the venue as a beautiful wedding melody filled the room. Everyone stood up and she could see the curious gaze of some of the guests. As they still just stood there right in front of the open doors, there were multiple photographers taking pictures. Mabel looked enthousiastically happy, Pacifica on the other hand had to fake her best smile. The photographers had their fill and started to spread throughout the venue to get action pictures of both them and the guests.

"God... Paz, I'm so nervous." Mabel whispered to her soon to be Alpha.

"Don't be nervous Mabel." She answered. "You were a mistake."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter to continue on the last one :)

Breaking glass.

Like a crystal exploding in mid air.

It was the only sound ringing in Mabel's ears. Not even once did the fake smile fade from Pacifica's face. And like two people in love, the blonde came closer to whisper in her ear.

"I know you were listening at the door." Brown eyes grew wider at this. "I know you don't want me to be the next family scandal, so you just act like I told you something private we'll be doing tonight." Mabel did just that, put on her best act to act flustered and give her a small shove to her arm. The two feigning laughter, one a bit better than the other.

The photographers just ate it up, the intimacy shown between the two was exactly what they wanted. The both of them walked down the aisle, up two steps and standing at the small altar which was decorated with flowers. Pacifica's mother had insisted on the flowers. During the ceremony, Pacifica held that same smile up but Mabel could tell in her eyes that it wasn't genuine. The blonde on the other hand could see the tears threathening to spill while the brunette did her best to keep on smiling. They could easily be mistaken for tears of happiness and being too emotional at such a beautiful moment.  
Mabel was lost in her thoughts when one particular sentence was spoken.

"Do you, Pacifica Elise Northwest, take Mabel as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." It must've sounded filled with love to everyone else but to Mabel, it sounded cold as stone.

"And do you, Mabel Pines, take Pacifica as your lawfully wedded wife?" There was so much going through her head, maybe she could still say no. But she so desperatly had wanted this to back out now.

"I do."

"I hereby declare you officially married!" With that, the blonde tugged on Mabel's waist with a rough gesture and bent her down to place what should have been a romantic kiss on her lips. 

The rest of the day was filled with people coming to congratulate them and no doubt gossiping about the fact that Dipper had been switched by Mabel. Pacifica was glad that the maids had put scent blockers on Mabel. It would have only feeded the gossip machine if they knew she was an Alpha.  
Pacifica kept on talking to lots of people with Mabel on her arm. The brunette didn't say much, mostly only nodding to things Pacifica said. As the evening fell, people finally slowly took their leave. The newly weds stayed until the last people were gone.  
That's when Pacifica's parents showed up.

"Pacifica dear, it's time for our present to you... both." Her father said, making a slight pause and eyeing Mabel. It was clear her father was not happy with how today went.

"Indeed sweetie, we are gifting you your honeymoon!" At least her mother was excited, being a beta made her relationship with her daughter a lot easier. Her father was an alpha as well, which put a huge strain on their relationship. Two egos constantly trying to battle in the same house was not that fun. Luckily enough the house was big enough.

"Thank you mother, father." She shot her mother a warm genuine smile and a serious expression to her father.

"The helicopter is ready to take you loves there." Her mother continued.   
"Suitcases have been packed, all you have to do is get in when you're ready."

Pacifica had a bit more of small talk with her parents while Mabel was just wondering where they were going. She hoped it'd be nice there. Soon enough Pacifica said they'd be leaving and Mabel nodded her parents goodbye. The walk to the limousine was quiet and surprisingly enough, Pacifica held open the door for Mabel to get in.  
Once they were both in, Pacifica told the driver to bring them to their private airport. It wasn't as much an airport though, it was simply where their helicopter took off.

"Do you know where we're going?" Mabel asked the blonde.

"No." The answer came short and cold. It had been absolutely no change as to how Pacifica had been acting towards her the whole day already since her brother had left.

"You know, we're married now! Maybe you shouldn't give me the cold shoulder anymore, you are as much to blame for this as me."

"I know Mabel, believe me when I say I know." The blonde answered her in a more soft tone, still looking out of the window.

"Then why are you like this?!" Mabel was getting furious. "He didn't even deserve an alpha like you!"

"Because I'm regretting everything we did. That's why, now I'm stuck to the mistakes I made." It honestly sounded more like she said that last part more to herself than to the brunette.

"I am not a mistake! I actually love you!"

What Pacifica wouldn't have done to have Dipper tell her he loved her. The blonde didn't have such romantic feelings for him yet but she was sure that would've come so fast once they were married. If only...

"I bet he only wanted your pups to not have to work anymore." Mabel mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing..." Mabel sat back and crossed her legs and arms.

"I actually didn't hear what you said, repeat." Pacifica demanded.

"He probably only wanted your pups so he would never have to work again."

"Dipper wanted my pups?" Her shoulders fell when asking this, if she didn't regret everything yet, she sure did now.

"He said so yesterday during breakfast... I don't believe it for a second though, I tell you, he probably just wanted to stay home forever and leech off of you." The blonde's hands clenched at this.

"Dipper loved his work! He would have never wanted to 'just' stay home!" And then for a second Pacifica was speechless.

"How can you say those things, about your own brother!"

"How could you cheat on your fiancee?" Mabel deadpanned.

"I went into the wrong Mabel, and I have to live with my mistakes. You might never even see your brother again. No one knows where he went, so maybe lucky for you, you'll never have to face him."  
Mabel was silent after that. It was very clear that this wasn't going to work out like Mabel wanted, but to hell if she wouldn't try and make the blonde love her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

After Bill had given him a full tour of the house, he led Dipper back to their shared room.

"I'll be right back, Mason. I'm quickly getting changed into something more suitable for work again."

"Work?" Dipper couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness wash over him. He wanted this man by his side for longer.

"Yes sweetheart, I didn't take this afternoon off so I have to go in again. Don't worry though, I'll make sure I finish my business quickly so I'll be home early." The blonde said as he stared into those gorgeous blue eyes and let his fingers trail his jawbone.

"What time do you usually get off work?" A warm smile crept its way onto Bills face, he loved that he was so interested in getting to know Bill.

"I get off at six in the evening, I'll make sure to be an hour earlier today." With that Bill planted a soft kiss on Dipper's forehead and made his way into the bedroom. For a bit, Dipper just stood there, not quite knowing what to do next. Looking around the room again he remembered the reading corner and made his over there with an excited skip in his step. He stepped past the two smaller bookcases and by the two chairs straight to the big bookcases. Running his fingers over the backs of the books, he read the titles and was surprised there was so much different material. There were romantic books, horrors, fantasy and youth books. He even came across several different bibles of different beliefs. But the ones that took most of his attention were the few books on the occult that Bill had.  
It was once Dipper had picked one of those books and made himself comfortable on one of the armchairs that Bill walked back out.  
The fond smile on the blonde's face when Dipper looked up to meet his eyes made his heart flutter. 

"I see you've made yourself comfortable, that makes me happy." Bill told him in a warm, kind way.

"Why all the bibles?" Dipper blurted out.

"Eye for detail, I like that." Bill winked at him. "I deal with various types of people in my business, so I like to know as much as I can. I encounter people with different beliefs and like to invest my time in that. They like you a lot better when you can reference to something that's in their bible. I know it has nothing to do with actual business running but it gets you a long way when it comes to socializing." The blonde explained and it made perfect sense to the smaller one.

"That makes sense, it's important to uphold important business relationships in such a way." This had Bill baffled, he had never expected such an answer from the small omega. He was pleased nonetheless.

"You surprise me Dipper." The remark made Dipper's cheeks heat up a beautiful shade of red.  
"I'll be back later, darling Mason." Bill said as he walked up to Dipper, once he stood next to the armchair he bends down and placed another soft kiss on his forehead.  
Dipper had to admit that, to Bill probably a small gesture, was big to Dipper in making him feel loved and cared for. It felt like the best feeling he'd ever had.

With that, Bill took his leave from the room. The brunette looked over at the small table in between the two armchairs and found what he needed, a clock. It was one in the afternoon at the moment, which meant Bill would only be gone for four hours. Dipper found comfort in this. It was weird, how affected Dipper already felt by this alpha. He loved every little thing Bill did, from the kisses on his forehead to actively not wanting to trespass any of his boundaries. Besides, the man was really attractive in black slacks and a white button-up.

Maybe this was the click he was supposed to feel with Pacifica, a real bond. He didn't mind it never happened though; it would've only resulted in him getting seriously hurt.  
A small smile made its way onto Dipper's face. Maybe this was the best thing that could've happened to Dipper. The impulsive decision of falling straight into Cipher's arms. And the brunette decided he liked it.  
By now he was just skipping through the pages without really reading whatever was on them. The brunette could slowly feel his eyes slip shut, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. The book lowered onto his chest and one of his hands slid to his side, finally giving in to the tug of sleep.

Not long after, the butler that had escorted him earlier came in to check up on him. The older man smiled to seeing the boy asleep on the armchair, legs resting over one of the arms and his body resting against the back. He didn't want to disturb the young man too much so he decided to only put a light blanket over his body and dim the lights of the room to a cozy glow. After that he quietly left the room again to go manage the staff.

The next person to enter the room was after a couple hours. The blonde opened the door quietly, already being informed by his butler that Dipper was asleep.  
A smile tugged at his lips when he saw his husband, the thought itself lighting up Bill’s mood. Everything about the boy screamed serenity and calmness. He absolutely loved it. In the meanwhile, it was half past five in the evening. Bill decided on a quick shower and a change of clothes before waking up the omega.

Dipper slowly woke up to the sound of water hitting the ground. Rubbing away the sleep from his eyes he realized he heard the shower. Hm, he’d like one too actually.  
The brunette pulled the light blanket closer to his chest, fidgeting with the edges. Considering to join the blonde in the shower was enough to make his stomach explode with feelings he hadn’t felt before. Their ceremony was to be in 5 days from now, Dipper knew that they’d be expected to mate on their honeymoon. Although their documents are all fixed and officially married, their honeymoon would wait until after the ceremony. It’d be best if they warmed up to each other before that, but by the way Bill was giving him his space, Dipper knew he’d have to take some first steps.  
The brunette got out of the chair and the blanket floated to the ground and piled around his bare feet. Every fiber of his body was vibrating with nervousness but Dipper was determined to do this. The dark blue hoodie was slipped off his shoulders and fell back into the chair behind him. Like that he walked over to the beige doors, one door led straight into the bathroom area and the other into a changing room. Dipper took the door on his right into the changing area, the room was small but very spacious. Black tiles lined the walls and a single row of golden ones accentuated the room. The wall was formed into a bench against the far walls and held a couple of smaller cubicles for clothing to be put into. He could see Bill’s suit neatly put away in the left ones.

The omega walked over to the bench and noted how the tiles didn’t even feel cold to the touch. His bare feet were pleasantly surprised by this. The shirt was the first to go, revealing his pale chest and he only hoped Bill would like the way he looked. Slightly trembling hands took a hold on the hem of his pants and with a final push of determination he took them off in one go together with his boxers. Placing the clothes into one of the cubicles he turned to the glass door in the far-left corner of the room that separated the two rooms. Once he pushed open the door, he could finally see the whole bathroom. And god, was it beautiful.

The bathroom, unlike the other room, was tiled with light grey tiles and a mosaic triangle in the middle of the middle of the floor. Right in front of him was a Jacuzzi build into the floor, with a small fridge door next to it and a tray of two clean glasses. To his left was a small pool with a damn waterfall shower head. Or whatever you call those, it’s not like Dipper was used to any of this.  
Finally, to his right was the shower the blonde was using. Deep blue eyes stared at the figure under the rich stream of steaming water.  
The alpha’s back was turned towards him and he admired the way the muscles moved beneath his skin as he rinsed his hair. A rich red color adorned his cheeks as Dipper’s gaze fell lower. He wanted to slap himself for looking at those beautiful butt cheeks but damnit! This was his husband now; Dipper needn’t feel ashamed. Small bare feet led him over to the blonde, slowly he felt the splatters of the water hitting his chest and delicate hands made their way to the blonde’s back. He could feel Bill freeze for a second but didn’t stop his ministrations. His thumbs rubbed smalls circles into his back and then slowly made their way around the warm body, hugging his alpha from behind underneath the comforts of a warm stream of water.


End file.
